Foro:Mi teoria
He estado viendo el capitulo 3x08 "flashes before your eyes" y el 5x01 "Because you left"... cuando consegui que Faraday dice que Desmond es "milagrosa y unicamente especial" quise ver porque el dice eso, y resulta que cuando Desmond va a comprar el anillo en el 3x08, el momento que se encuentra con la sra. Hawking, ella como que se sorprende porque al parecer ella suponia que el lo iba a pensar dos veces y se iba a ir. Asi que yo pienso que Desmond al girar la llave no solo tuvo "flashes" (o viajes en el tiempo) de su vida pasada y del futuro, sino que de alguna forma hizo que el pudiera controlar su destino, impidiendo que el "universo" lo pudiera controlar a el (asi es como el impide varias veces la muerte de charlie, porque el participa en los eventos y puede evitarlos) Imaginense, si Desmond no hubiera intervenido por lo menos en una de las ocasiones de muerte de Charlie, este hubiera muerto y nunca hubieran llegado a rescatarlos, por lo tanto nunca hubieran tenido problemas en la isla, es por eso que Faraday busca a Desmond (en el 5x01) porque él fue el que provoco la posibilidad del rescate (lo que hace que lleguen los del carguero y tengan que mover la isla) y es el **unico** que puede volver a reparar los daños que se han hecho y salvar a los que estan en peligro segun Faraday (dijo que estaban en peligro en el 5x01, al parecer porque vio a Charlotte sangrando por la nariz cosa que puede ser por los saltos en el tiempo) *digo unico con asterisco porque no se si hay otras personas capaces de cambiar su propio destino o que hayan estado en contacto con energia de la isla y esten vivos, aparte de Ben (este seria otro tema muy bueno en el que la sra Hawking y Abbadon podrian tener muchisimo que ver) ---- hablando de otra cosa, ahora con la locura de los personajes moviendose a traves del tiempo en la isla suena mas razonable que sea Faraday el que representa la voz en el video de la comic con 2008, donde el doctor dice que la iniciativa dharma tuvo exito y debe ser reconstruida y que el tiene una fuente fiable de todo lo que ha dicho (Faraday) --190.204.124.57 10:08 23 ene 2009 (UTC)Justinpower Creo que no has visto aun el 5x02 Lie, alli se comprueba tu teoria de que es Faraday quien le da esta información a Chang. Y respecto a Desmond, estoy de acuerdo contigo. --Comadreja 15:32 23 ene 2009 (UTC) estoy de acuerdo con lo de Desmond, es una cosa muy rara ( ya lo dije en mas de un post ) el ' no poder cambiar el futuro ' porque por lo que la serie nos muestra Desmond mas de una vez parece hacerlo.. --Vivir juntos, Morir solos 19:26 23 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Agrego algo, Puede que el porque Desmond nunca recuerde a Faraday antes de "the constant" sea porque en sus viajes temporales nunca tuvo su constante en claro y por eso se le olvidaban esos recuerdos, cuando vuelva a ver the constant vuelvo a escribir 190.204.124.57 21:27 23 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Pensemos que posiblemente el hecho de ser especial se puede deber a que el esta en la isla pero no esta viajando en el tiempo...y los puede ayudar desde afuera. Pero si pensamos mas al fondo nos encontramos con un escrito de Faraday en su diario " si algo sale mal Desmond Hume sera mi constante", esto y muchas otras cosas (video de Chang, 05x01, el diario)sen~alan que Faraday viajo en el tiempo? y esta es la razon por la cual carga su diario, para no perder ningun detalle de lo que vio? Analizen y me cuentan. Rafael111 00:12 24 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Yo tambien creo que Desmond es especial por lo de la llave... sin embargo esto de los viajes en los tiempos es un tema muy complejo y algo subjetivo... como lo quieran mostrar los maravillosos escritores de LOST estara "bien" y podra hacer mas teorías y quitar otras... Si desmond puede "escoger" su destino, es logico pensar que será el único sobreviviente de toda la masacre de LOST... --Piña LOST 05:46 24 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- SE acuerda alguien de un capitulo, que al principio estan dando por la Tv una noticia sobre que han encontrado los restos del avion en el fondo del Oceano y que no hay supervivientes, y se ve sentado en una silla a Faraday con aspecto de estar enfermo mental, como ido, o con otro trastorno mental, en que parte encajamos eso. Podemos decir que el sabia que tenia que pasar, se tenian que estrellar para que algo pasara y al ver que esto no sucedio sabia que algo malo pasaria. Rafael111 01:45 25 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Respuesta de Carlost:Es una buena teoria,yo te dejo la mia:Los 6 de occeanic son la constante de los que se quedaron en la isala,por eso tienen que volver.Por otra parte los de la isla tendran que intentar que el vuelo 815 no caiga.... No se puede detener el accidente, lo que paso, paso XD. Los viajes en el tiempo siempre han sido complejos como analizen: Un hombre viajo en el tiempo y mato a su propio abuelo - pero si el mato a su abuelo, quien tubo a su papa, y quien lo tubo a el, por lo tanto nadie regreso en el tiempo, no cual no se interponia en la vida de su abuelo - o bien ese no era su abuelo biologico. Este caso es igual a lo que pasa en LOST solo toca cambiarle por supuesto las personas el efecto y la accion. -Esto mismo lo dice Faraday y Chang en el 05x01, hay reglas que no pueden romperse...si no ocurrio no ocurrira. Rafael111 01:34 26 ene 2009 (UTC)